New Beginnings
by Lil miss Chibi123
Summary: This is my Naruto fanfic. Some of the content in this book will be very heavy in terms of depression and things like that. But not every chapter will be like that.


_What if there was another hidden village? One full of mystery and secrets? Well in this particular village, there was strength throughout the village. But, there was one person who was above them all. This is the story about a girl named Azuna Higurashj and the adventures she has along the way._

 _(Please note that Boruto's generation will be teens along with the Ocs as well. Plz don't ask)_

\--

 **Chapter 1**

Well, might as well start at the beginning, I'm Azuna Higurashi, the second to youngest daughter of Michael Higurashi, the hokage of the Hidden Crystal. What is the Hidden Crystal? Well, it's a place where crystal magic and justus are created and practiced. The Hidden Crystal is as old as the Hidden Leaf but, prefers to stay more discrete. Only a few person knows how to get here, and those people are Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha.They discovered this place from information passed down from their past hokage. They promised to keep this place a secret and only tell the most trusted ninja within the Hidden Leaf. Right now I'm currently training with my younger sister Sakemi, who is trying to beat me on a one on one match.

"Stay still!!! I haven't gotten the chance to land a single hit on you!!!", Sakemi yelled, throwing a punch that I easily avoided.

"Your attack pattern is the same. Try doing something that might throw me off balance.", I said, tripping my sister from behind, ending the match.

"Tch! You always use the same attack pattern as well!", Sakemi shot back, getting up from the ground.

"Well Sakemi, your sister does have a point. You can't use the same tactic twice.", Mom said, walking up with Hinata.

"Where's Dad?", I asked, knowing Dad, he was always somewhere close to mom.

"He's in a meeting with Naruto and Sasuke. It's most likely about a possible trade in between The Hidden Leaf and our village.", Mom replied, passing me and Sakemi both a water bottle.

Michael's P.O.V. (father/Hokage of HC)

"Although, its better by land. We'll make sure that any merchants from your village will be protected by our shinobi.", Sasuke said, his platonic tone sounding like he didn't want to be here.

"Alright, sounds like a plan.", I said, making Naruto sigh in relief.

"Glad we agreed on that. Now, all we need to do is to get things rolling into place.", Naruto said, stretching out his arms. I heard a small but familier knock at the door.

"You can come in Amy.", I said, knowing that my eldest daughter would come around this time for something.

"Father, Mother was wondering if the meeting was over. She also said to remember that you promised Azuna a sparring match after this.", Amy said.

"Yes the meeting's over. Tell Yuki I'll be downstairs in a minute.", I replied. Amy nodded and walked off, closing the door behind her.

"You can't keep Azuna waiting you know.", Sasuke said, getting up from his seat before continuing, "I also want to see how much she's improved." I nodded in agreement and got up.

"You coming Naruto?", I asked, watching the blond-haired hokage get up. "Yeah, I'm coming.", He replied and were off.

Azuna's P.O.V.

Man, Dad is late. He's usually on time. I yawned and stretched. The match I had against Ruby didn't even drain my chakra.

"Azuna you're so lazy sometimes.", Mom sighed, causing Hinata to let out a soft giggle.

"I can't help it. Dad was suppose to be here about 10 minutes ago.", I replied, creating a small pale green crystal. Originally, my powers are generated from a jade crystal. Amy's powers come from a diamond crystal, and Sakemi's from a ruby crystal. Once we discovered our powers, it was kind of like a moment of pride our parents had I guessed. Mom said that Dad looked like the luckiest man in the world...speaking of Dad, hear he comes now.

"You're late.", I said, getting up from a bench I was laying on.

"Well that's one way to say hello.", He replied , messing up my hair. I didn't have my favorite hat on, so I kinda got annoyed. I pushed his hand off my head and pouted a bit.

"Stop messing up my hair.", I playfully scoffed, trying to fix it. "As much as I would like to keep messing with you, we have a score to settle.", Dad said, setting his stuff down.

"Your on old man!", I said, getting into my fighting stance.

"Alright then.", Dad replied, and the match began. I summoned regular shadow clones, all attacking at once.

"You always start like that Azuna.", Dad said, dodging each attack with ease. Usually, I would attack head on, but, that was too obvious. I did something out of the ordinary. Jade crystals sprouted from the ground, barely giving Dad enough time to react.

"Well that's new.", he said, appearing behind me. I stuck my leg backwards, colliding it with his side. He flew a bit but manage to stop himself from hitting something. The match kept going, both of use seeing who would win. I pulled out a kuni from my sleeve and slashed at him.

"Too slow", he said, and the shadow clone disappeared.The next thing I knew, I was on ground, laying on my back.

"You still haven't been able to beat me Azuna.", Dad said, helping me up from the ground.

"I'll best you one day, just watch!", I said, my eyes full of determination. I said every time Dad beated me in a match.

"That you will. And also, there is something that we would like to tell you girls.", Dad said. I was curious to what Dad had in mind.

"What is it?", Sakemi asked, tossing a ruby crystal from hand to the other.

"Well after some thinking, me and your father decided to allow the three of you to travel to Kohona for a month's visit.", Mom said, a smile appearing on her face. I looked at my mother, then my father.

"For real?!", I asked, excitement rising in my voice.

"Yes, for real Azuna.", Dad said, placing his hand on my shoulder. My face lit up like fireworks lighting up the sky at a festival. Amy hugged Mom in delight while Sakami's jaw dropped.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!!!", I exclaimed, hugging Dad really tight. I was really excited that we were able to go! I always wanted to go there. I begged Mom and Dad in the past, but they always said it was a safety concern for them. Even Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke was smiling!

Time skip*

Time for the trip! I'm so excited! I had my bags packed and ready to go. Right now, the train was only ten minutes way. Amy was texting mom, while Sakami was talking to Hinata about Kohona and its history. I was busy listening to music, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Sapphire, a childhood friend of mine.

"Hey Sapphire, what's up?", I asked, doing our hand hand shake.

"Nothing much. Heard you were going to Kohona.", she replied, smirking.

"You think you can get me a souvenir?", Sapphire asked, looking at the sky.

"Of course. I'm gonna buy a few things from the gift shops they have.", I said with a smile appearing on my face. The train was pulling into the station, cutting our time short. As I boarded the train, I waved Sapphire farewell and sat down in my seat.

"Are you girls excited?", Hinata asked, smiling at us.

"I know Azuna is.", Sakami said, rolling her eyes at me. Amy elbowed Sakami in the arm.

"Be polite. Honestly that attitude of yours isn't going to get you anywhere. You need to fix it.", Amy said, lecturing Sakami as usual.

"Plus, I would be excited because I always heard stories about Kohona it's heros. The place became advanced with ninja technology as well.", I said while looking out the window. This is gonna be one long ride…

time skip*

We're here!!! Oh god! We're actually here! I was practically ready to bounce out of my seat if it weren't for Amy giving one of her death glares.

"Girls, welcome to Kohona. Also known as the Hidden Leaf.", Hinata said, a smile spreading across her face. I looked over to Sakami and Amy, who were just as excited as I am. "Mom! Your back!", a voice said. I turned around and saw three people standing by the exit. There was a girl with them, about 13 years old.

"Himawari, Boruto, DJ!", Hinata said. (Author's note: DJ is a Uzumaki. He's was just adopted by Hinata and Naruto at a young age.) They came running over but stopped once they saw us.

"Mom, who are they?", the girl asked, who I'm assuming is Himawari.

"That I'll explain later, for now introductions. Kids, this Azuna, Amy, and Sakami Higurashi.", Hinata replied, gesturing towards us. I smiled and waved, wanting to make a good first impression. Amy waved as well, but Sakami was still a bit mad at Amy. The three teens came over with a warm welcoming.

"Hi! I'm Himawari!", the girl said, giving off the sweetest smile.

"The names Boruto. Boruto Uzumaki!", said the Naruto look alike. 'No wonder he's Naruto's son. They act almost the same' I heard Hinata talk about them but never met him in person. The last one intrigued me though. He didn't look like Hinata or Naruto. I must say, with lorange like hair and storm gray eyes, he looks really hot…NOT THAT I'M SAYING I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM ON SIGHT!!! Anyway, none the less, he still greeted us politely.

"Sup. My name is DJ.", he said while nodding. Ok, I'ma break the fourth wall but, why is my heart pounding?

time skip*

After receiving a tour around Konohagakure, Me, Amy, and Sakami went to get a bite to eat. I heard that there is a ramen shop around so I decided to sneak off to find it while Amy and Sakami were buying souvenirs. After doing some exploring, I managed to find one on the spot. Thank god I've been saving up a lot of money. I went inside and took a seat.

"Welcome ma'am, what can I get for you", a waiter said (don't ask).

"I would like some beef ramen and a cup of juice please.", I replied. The waiter nodded and left. I felt a buzz within my pocket and pulled out my phone.

Amy: AZUNA HIGURASHI! WHERE ARE YOU?! D:

Azuna: Sis calm down, I'm at a ramen shop right now. l_I'

Amy: Send me your location! (Khalid anyone?)

I put my phone on mute and turned it off. I really didn't want to deal with her overprotectiveness right now. The waiter came back with a steamy bowl of beef ramen and some apple juice.

"Arigato!", I said to the waiter, ready to eat.

"Anytime.", he said and went to serve another table. I pulled pull out my chopsticks and began to eat.

Time skip*

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!", Amy yelled, tugging at my ear. At this point I was getting really annoyed with her.

"Amy you don't have to yell. I'm in one piece and right in front of you.", I said, trying not to yell back at Amy.

"I am your older sister! I'm suppose to look after you!", Amy replied, still angry at me. Sakami tried to say something to defend my case but was cut off by Amy's glare. I got myself out of her grip and got me a box of pocky.

"I'm still not done talking to you!", Amy said, tugging my arm back. At this point, I had enough of her nagging me all the time.

"Amy! I'm not a kid anymore! I'm turning 18 within a month and I don't need you breathing down my neck!", I said, pulling my arm out of her grip. I grabbed another box of pocky and ran out the door, not stopping for the voices of my sisters as I disappeared into the night. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, I continued as far as my legs could take me. I stopped once i reached a lake within Kohona's central park. I sat down by the lake and pulled out a box of pocky. I knew that I'll be found when I want to be found. Taking out a stick of pocky, I sighed and looked up at the sky. I wonder how mom and dad are doing…

time skip to morning*

I woke up the next morning and found myself back into the house me and my sisters are staying in. I guess I should get ready then. I got out of bed and walked over to the connecting bathroom and brushed my teeth. I splashed water onto my face and looked into the mirror. I have my father's blue eyes but my mom's light brown hair. Sakami is Mom's look alike. She has the exact light brown hair as Mom, and the exact ruby red colored eyes. Amy on the other hand, looks like dad. She has the same lapis blue eyes, and the same blueish-black like his.

"Hey sis.", a voice said. I looked through the mirror and saw Sakami standing in the doorway. I didn't respond and started to brush my hair. I could tell Sakami wanted to comfort me but she didn't know the right words to tell me.

"Look, I don't need comfort right now.I appreciate it but I really don't need it. You should check on Amy.", I said, pulling my hair back into a ponytail. I went over to my closet and took out some clothes. I pulled out a black crop-top and black shorts. Two white chains were attached to it, one on each side. I put them on and grabbed my sweater and hat. I walked out only to see Amy sitting at the table.

"Una…", Amy said, using my nickname. I gave her the cold shoulder and pulled on my sweater. I pulled on my black and white sneakers and headed out. I went over to one of the street vendors and brought two fried squids.

"Hey Azuna!", someone yelled. I turned around saw DJ and Himawari, plus other people I don't know. I waved as they came over.

"Azuna, is it true your father is Hokage of the Hidden Crystal?", Himawari asked, giving me a blue flower crown.

"Yeah, it is.", I replied, taking a bite out of my fried squid.

"Well, these our friends. This is Moko and Madarick.", DJ said, pointing towards his friends.

"The names Azuna. Azuna Higurashi.", I said. My jade crystal necklace started to glow a bit just by standing by these people, but I decided to ignore it for now.

"There's Fukami and Hiyori as well, but we can't find them right now.", DJ said, rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded as I took another bite out of my food. Himawari continued to ask me all these questions, even though I didn't mind. I couldn't help but notice girls giving me like these death glares. _'Are these guys popular or something?'_ I shook the idea out of my head and went back to Himawari's questions.

"What kind of crystal do you control?", Himawari asked, tugging at my sleeve.

"How about I show it instead?", I said, holding out my palm. A small jade crystal appeared, surprising the group.

"Here. You can keep it as a souvenir or put it on a piece of string and wear it as a necklace.", i said, giving Himawari the crystal. Her eyes widen in delight, sparking as she gazed upon the pale green item.

"Thank you!", she said while pulling me into a hug. I smiled and patted her head gently. After some chit-chatting and getting to know each other, I started to create new friends and learn new things. Man, Kohona is the place to be…

later in the day*

We headed over the arena, which I was extremely excited to see. It was larger in person than what I thought. I always heard of the events that they have here, but never had the chance to see one up in person. We walked in, only to find Boruto try to take down Sasuke. There was two other people with them, a boy and a girl.

"Boruto give it a rest! You've been bugging dad all morning!", the girl said while fixing her glasses. The other one had his arms extended, holding Boruto back. DJ facepalmed at the sight of his brother being an embarrassment. I giggled a bit, getting the other's attention in the process.

"Azuna, what a surprise. I didn't think you would be around this area.", Sasuke, smiling a bit. Everyone was taken back by the comment except for DJ and Boruto.I guess Hinata filled them in already.

"Well, I wanted to see the arena.", I said while rubbing the back of my neck. The girl came running up, causing be to become a bit uncomfortable.

"So your the Azuna Dad's been telling me about.", the girl said with some admiration a in her voice. I nodded my head yes in response.

"I'm Sarada by the way.", she added.

Time skip to 5 days before leaving Kohona b\c I'm lazy *

These passed days in Kohona have been a blast for me. I eventually made up with Amy, after being nagged by Sakami. I was walking around getting a few souvenirs for everyone back at Kurisutaru. I was on the phone with mom earlier, saying how much I miss her and Dad. Even though it takes 15 minutes just by walking, for me anyway, it takes a bit longer by train because of the stops and everything. My phone buzzed in my pocket, indicating that I just got a text message. I pulled it out and saw that Amy texted me.

Amy: Sis meet me and Sakami at the hokage's office. Naruto said that he had something to give us.

Azuna: Alright, I'm on my way.

I placed my phone back into my pocket and changed my course of direction. The office was only a few blocks away so I made it there in a reasonable amount of time. I walked into the office, only to see Amy, Sakami, and Naruto in the office.

"What's going on?", I asked, glancing at everyone's faces. The three people in front of me were wearing grim faces. Finally, Naruto spoke and told me something that I wasn't expecting to hear.

"Azuna, your village…it was attacked."

No one's P.O.V.

"You have to be joking! Kurisutaru was always well hidden! There is no way someone attacked my village!", Azuna said, hoping it was only just a joke. Amy only shook her head and Sakami looked away with tears falling down her face. A shadow fell over Azuna's lapis blue eyes while tears started to fall down her face.

"It's a lie. It has to be a damn lie!", Azuna said, running out the office and towards Kohona's gate.

"We have to stop her! If she leaves the village, then there's no telling what she'll do!", Sakami cried out. Naruto shot out of his seat, out of concern for his friend's daughter.

"What do you mean?!", Naruto asked alarmed. Amy drew out a shaky breath before talking.

"Azuna has hiddens power that has been lying dormant within her for many years. It reacts to her emotions, depending on the situation. If she gets angry enough, that negativity could awaken that hidden power and cause some serious trouble!", Amy explained, trembling in fear. Naruto's face became grim for a second before typing something into his computer.

"I sent out an email to the top ninjas in the village. I know those five will find her. For now just had back to the house you guys are staying in for right now."

As the other two Higurashi went back to their vacation home five people received messages at the same time. DJ, Fukami, Moko, Hiyori, and Madarik all received the same message from Naruto. 'On it!',they all thought. Azuna was already 1\5 fifth of the way.

"Azuna, stop!", Hiyori yelled, spotting the brunette jumping from tree to tree in great speed. Azuna ignored her new friend, going at a faster pace. Fukami appeared on the left side of Azuna, ready to cut off her movements.

"Azuna! For real! You can't just go back to your village! It's not safe!", Fukami said, ready to do a jutsu. Azuna's emotions started to rise and cause a powerful aura to surround her.

"I have to see if anyone survived! Plus, there's something within the village that can't fall into the wrong hands! Something Kurisutaru has been protecting for generations!", Azuna replied. Fukami and Hiyori both summoned shadow clones to try to slow Azuna down. Azuna summoned jade crystal shards and send them flying into Hiyori and Fukami's direction. They dodged, but lost trance of Azuna in an instant.

"Shit! Moko! Madarik! You guys have to slow her down!", Fukami yelled, signaling the two guys that were waiting if anything went wrong. They both got the message and chased after Azuna once she got into their line of sight.

"Azuna! Listen to us! You can't go over there!", Madarik yelled, throwing kunis to try and falter Azuna's movements. Azuna dodged them with ease, but failed to notice Moko jumping in front of her.

"Last chance! Turn back!", Moko warned, a demonic aura surrounding him.

 _"Stop trying to get into my way!"_ , Azuna said, her eyes turning a jade crystal green.

 **"Fine then! Demon Style: Raging Flames!"** , Moko yelled, as black flames fired out of this mouth. Both Madarik and Moko were determined that that would stop Azuna, but she did a jutsu to counter it.

 _"Sacred Crystal Art: Jaded shield!"_ , Azuna said, causing a pale green shield to around her and repel the flames.

 _"Hidden Crystal Art: Jade Dragon's Wrath!"_ , Azuna said. How she knew a jutsu that strong, she didn't know herself, and how it worked? Well, they're about to find out. A loud roar echoed through the forest, surprising the three of them. A jaded crystal dragon appeared, swooping in on Madarik and Moko. Azuna took that as an advantage and kept going. Azuna didn't notice one last person following her now, waiting for the right time to stop Azuna. Kurisutaru's gates were in sight. Before Azuna can make another move, DJ came out of hiding and tackled Azuna onto the ground.

"Azuna stop this! You're not thinking rational right now!", DJ said, pinning her arms onto the ground so she can't get back up. Azuna tried with all her might to get DJ off of her.

 _"DJ! Let me go! If I don't get to my village now, everyone's lives is at stake!"_ , Azuna said, thrashing under DJ's grip. DJ only tighten his grip, causing Azuna to wince in pain. _'I have to get there. Before they steal it!'_ , Azuna thought.


End file.
